


Late night and domestic times

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hard working Hongjoong, Hongjoong needs to sleep, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Seonghwa is a soft boyfriend, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Park Seonghwa, eating at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Hongjoong is staying late at the studio, working.And Seonghwa is making sure he still gets some sleep.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Late night and domestic times

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by that live where Hongjoong complained about how Seonghwa and him used to eat together but they don't anymore. And Hwa was like 'stop sleeping at the studio'.  
> (I only saw gifs of that live and it was a while ago so it may not be accurate but the idea is there.)  
> So I imagined a very sleepy Hongjoong and a soft Seonghwa who take care of him.  
> Hope you like it.

It was almost three in the morning and Hongjoong was still working on those lyrics. He needed that song finished for the end of the week, but he couldn’t make it work. Fatigue started to get over his head because everything became kind of hazy and blurry. He really needed to sleep. 

No. He needed to finish that song.

The sound of a notification alerted him. With a small groan, he grabbed and unlocked his phone. A smile appeared on his face when he read Seonghwa’s name.

Seonghwa [3:05 am] : please don’t sleep at the studio

He typed his answer.

Hongjoong [3:06 am] : i have those lyrics to finish. can’t promise anything

Hongjoong [3:06 am] : i love you

He muted and put his phone away. He knew he shouldn’t sleep at the studio and that he barely ever slept home lately. But their next comeback was approaching and he needed to work hard. He didn’t want to disappoint Atinys. 

He lost track of time again. He wrote pages and pages, trying to find the right words. He was still working when the studio’s door opened. 

Hongjoong shot a curious look in the direction. It was Seonghwa. He looked as exhausted as Hongjoong but also a bit annoyed. Hongjoong didn’t like that expression on him. It meant trouble for himself.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa’s tone was the one he used when he was mad but tried not to show it.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?”

The older entered and crashed on the chair next to Hongjoong. “I texted you a thousand times and you didn’t answer so I guessed I would come.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Hongjoong’s voice was soft and sleepy. As much as he wanted to feel annoyed to his boyfriend for interrupting his writing session, he couldn’t help but appreciate the care.

Seonghwa was always the one caring and comforting everyone. Always making sure everyone had eaten something, that they are okay. It was one of the reason Hongjoong fell in love with him. 

“Seriously let’s go home, it’s 4 am. I’m sure you didn’t even have dinner.”

Hongjoong looked away and Seonghwa sighed. The elder stood up. “Let’s go home!” Before the leader could complain, he added. “That’s not up to discussion. You are exhausted and I miss you.”

“You see me every day.” Hongjoong said in a matter-of-fact tone and Seonghwa glared at him with that warning look. He handed Hongjoong his coat and forced him to stand. 

As soon as he was in the car, Hongjoong fell asleep. When they arrived, the singer had to wake him up.

“Hongjoong.” He gently shook his shoulder. Hongjoong blinked at him, slowly realising where he was. Seonghwa’s heart melted at the view, he looked adorable. The way he scrunched his nose and rubbed his eyes. 

“Hongjoong, we’re home.” He whispered with a smile.

As soon as the smaller was out of the car, he clinged to Seonghwa. He grabbed his arms and didn’t let go until they were in the dark apartment. 

“I’m going to cook us something.” 

Hongjoong sat on the counter and his look didn’t leave his boyfriend. He was fighting against falling back asleep. Now that he wasn’t busy focusing on his lyrics, his lack of sleep was hitting him head on.

The rapper observed the older as he was cutting chicken. It was an ordinary scenario but tenderness and love was all he felt. Hongjoong liked how domestic his boyfriend looked. How Seonghwa focused on cooking. It made him think that it’s been a while since they didn’t spent a night together. _ (Maybe if he stopped sleeping at the studio…)  _ He realised how much he missed it. From time to time, Seonghwa would look up to check on Hongjoong and they would just smile at each other. A soft and light feeling made him blush each time Seonghwa’s caring and loving glaze was on him.

The silence wasn’t awkward. But since Seonghwa was cooking, he had nothing to focus on. He needed distraction if he wanted to stay awake. 

“Why were you even awake so late?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Seonghwa shrugged. “You know it’s not healthy to stay up so late. I know how hard you work and I’m forever grateful for you and your leader work. But you need to rest. And I would also appreciate falling asleep with you more often, rather than knowing you are sleeping at the studio.”

Hongjoong couldn’t help feeling guilty. He also missed his boyfriend. He couldn’t even deny that. He didn’t like falling asleep in the studio. But when it happened he was just too tired to drive home. 

“I don’t say that to make you feel bad.” Seonghwa added. He quickly kissed Hongjoong before going back at his cooking.

“I know” he replied quietly. 

As the chicken was cooking, Hongjoong hopped off the counter and walked to Seonghwa. He wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and rested his head against the elder’s back.

“Hongjoongie, I can’t cook like that!” He chuckled.

“But I want a hug.” complained the leader.

Seonghwa could feel his cheek heat up at his tone. Hongjoong wasn’t usually the clingy one. Of course, Hongjoong acted cute and was always caring, but he rarely asked for attention or affection. 

Seonghwa managed to finish with Hongjoong back hugging him the whole time. 

They ate pretty silently, both exhausted. It took a stupid long time for Hongjoong to finish his plate, his brain completely hazy. But Seonghwa just waited for him to finish, a fond smile on his face. 

“Go to bed. I’m cleaning everything.” Seonghwa said softly. 

He kissed his boyfriend and the sleepy rapper left the living room. Seonghwa took their plates and put everything in the dishwasher. When everything was done, he silently went to the bathroom. 

While he brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked miserable. Dark circle and sleepy face. Hongjoong wasn’t the only one who needed sleep. 

Still trying to walk as silently as possible not to wake any of the members, he entered the room. In the dark, he could still notice Hongjoong, curled into a ball. 

After changing himself, he lay next to his leader. Hongjoong, still asleep, instinctively snuggled against Seonghwa, his arms around the elder’s waist. Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong closer in a hug and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, it means so much *✧⁺˚
> 
> ig : @ kayillio (i post kpop fanarts if you want)


End file.
